Time Zone Interludes: Minefield
by agentpippin
Summary: Despite what you might think, this is not at all serious. Written as an interlude to 'Minefield', which I have just - and I mean *just* - watched. Not a parody, but rather amusing. Hope you like!


This is an interlude to "Minefield", written right after watching the episode. My fevered T/T brain was whirring like a   
windmill during that episode, there are so many little tiny shippy perks! Anyways. Features Grimy!Trip and Amused!T'Pol.  
It switches POVs a couple times, so don't get dizzy. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada, don't own, yada yada, (c)Paramount, yada yada.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Trip's fingers were going like mad over the console, receiving updates every 10 seconds on various ship functions. At the   
moment, the only things on this ship he cared about were the warp engines and the two crew members outside the ship. Having   
people crawling over the ship in EV suits always made him nervous - he wondered sometimes how he would manage as the captain,  
having to deal with things like that.   
  
The comm was permanently open, T'Pol having decided that hearing everything that was going on would be more efficient. Trip   
pricked his ears as Malcolm's voice crackled to life over the comm.  
  
"We've got another problem, sir," he was saying.  
  
Dirt smudged over his features and sweat trickling down his forehead, Trip tensed at Malcolm's words. What now? His fingers   
stopped their nimble dances and sat poised over the console, ready to receive any command, from the Vulcan Sub-commander   
watching him or from the captain outside.   
  
"What? What is it?" Captain Archer's voice sounded tense as well. Trip couldn't blame him. T'Pol, perched on the edge of the   
captain's chair, shot him a look. He raised his eyebrows and listened intently.  
  
"I... I need to use the bathroom," came Malcolm's voice. Trip did a double-take. WHAT?   
  
T'Pol looked equally startled, or maybe affronted at the armory officer's bluntness. Trip resisted the urge to grin as he   
realized that Malcolm wasn't aware of the open comm link. He kept listening despite himself.  
  
"I won't tell a soul," said the captain after a pause.  
  
T'Pol was beginning to feel the beginnings of a headache. These humans were insufferably persistent in their ability to   
embarrass themselves. Her eyes widened slightly as Captain Archer's words registered in her brain. Unbelievably insufferable.  
She glanced around the bridge, noting the reactions of the crew. Hoshi had her hand pressed to her earpiece, pretending not   
to hear the conversation, and Mayweather's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. She turned to regard the commander -   
he looked like he was doing everything in his power to hold back a fit of laughter himself.   
  
Trip looked back at her, wide-eyed and innocent, and shrugged. "Malcolm doesn't know 'bout the open comm," he explained,   
grinning. T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "I got that impression, Mister Tucker."  
  
"Come on, T'Pol, 's'a little funny," he prodded.  
  
She remained blank. "I do not see the humour in humiliating oneself with references to bodily functions."  
  
At this, Trip burst out laughing. T'Pol watched as his sides heaved, inciting Mayweather to start laughing as well.  
  
"Oh, T'Pol, ya just gotta understan', s'just bathroom humour," Trip finally said, getting himself back under control.  
  
"I am aware of that, Commander." Despite herself, T'Pol's lips curled upwards in just the faintest hint of a smile. "I   
believe Lieutenant Reed will be the subject of many jokes for the next couple of days," she said, looking pointedly at Trip.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Trip chuckled. "Poor guy," he added unconvincingly, seeing the look on T'Pol's face.   
  
Mayweather's laughter had finally prompted Hoshi into a state of uncontrollable giggles. Trip and T'Pol looked on as the two   
junior officers laughed and laughed.  
  
Trip tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully. T'Pol turned to him and raised an eyebrow, provoking another round of   
laughter. The bridge crew's voices mingled oddly, and yet comfortingly, with Reed and Archer's chuckles over the comm.  
T'Pol looked around her, and indulged herself in a slight smile. These humans are insufferable, she thought, glancing over   
at Trip, who grinned at her.   
  
Insufferably reassuring, she amended.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Well, there it is. If you ever had any doubt that the entire senior staff was insane, I only present to you this fanfic. Or   
maybe it's me. Anyways. I know it wasn't really that funny a joke, but all the tension can really get to you in situations   
like that, and it's good to let it all out once in a while. But only ONCE in a while, or people may look at you funny. 


End file.
